


Yes, Tom - Chapter 13

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Caning, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 13

We got to the hotel around 11. Tom and I both had to be up early, but I knew that didn't matter. He barely spoke the rest of the ride. Suddenly, he seemed so much more commanding. Like every bit of insecurity had fallen from his shoulders the second he claimed me as his. While he never uttered the word "collar", I knew that's what it was, and I knew what I was doing when I accepted it. It made me more determined to learn to suppress my ego and please him completely, instead of constantly manipulating him into doing what I wanted. I was happiest when he was in control. I needed to let him be.

As we walked up to the door to our room, I began to shake just slightly. Apprehension took over me, and I felt almost like it was that first time again. Totally intimidated. His hand held mine firmly, and he could feel it. "Are you scared, darling?" Before I could answer, he leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, his tongue merely grazing against them.

"Yes, sir."  He opened the door, then motioned for me to enter. Once he shut the door, I flinched, fully expecting him to grab me. I _was_ scared. I looked around the room. It was a little smaller, but had a similar layout as our room in England. I noticed there was a small trunk in the corner; I had never seen it before. "Tom, what's that?"

"Elizabeth, I really think you should be quiet right now, understand?" He removed his jacket, tossing it onto the couch. Then he turned, staring at me. "I'm sorry, you must not have heard me. I didn't hear your answer."

"Yes, sir." _Holy fuck._ His tone ripped through me. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Take off your clothes, darling." He took my coat from me, like a gentleman, and I undid my blouse and removed my camisole. Then I slipped out of my shoes and took off my skirt. Tom got up and went to the trunk. He opened it, then took out a pair of bandage scissors. "Come here."

My chest was heaving, my breath quickening already. I walked over to him, my eyes on the floor. He snipped the ropes of my harness, removing them and tossing them to the side. It was such a relief to have them off. After returning the scissors, he put his hands on my skin, his touch light as feathers as he caressed the welts left behind. The red and purple ridges snaked around my body, and he leaned down, kissing them tenderly, then running his tongue along them. I inhaled sharply, the relief combined with his touch was so intense, for both of us. "Oh _fuck_ , Elizabeth. God yes." His breathing labored for a moment as he continued to kiss the marks. Then he stood back up, biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes, gradually re-focusing his attention and taking back control. 

"From now on I want your hands clasped behind your back, unless I instruct you otherwise, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." Turning his back to me, Tom rifled around in the trunk once more, pulling out a thin cane. 

"Okay, stand on your toes, sweetheart." _My toes? Is he fucking kidding me?_ I didn't say anything, but unfortunately I was not quick enough to stop my eyes from widening just enough to show displeasure. Even this subtle disrespect was unacceptable. Tom grabbed me so fast I almost fell over, pulling my head down and shoving it between his legs to keep me still, then whipping me with the cane, quick and efficient. It happened so fast, and the sting of the cane, which he'd never used on me before, was so acute, I couldn't help but scream out in pain. "Shut your mouth. You will learn to respect me. I've had enough of your attitude."

I wanted to defend myself. It was my natural disposition to justify everything, but I did not. Instead, I bit my tongue as he hit me again. "Are you ready to obey?"

"Yes, sir." My voice quavered; he was not pulling any punches anymore. He moved back and let me go.

"I'm through fucking around, darling. Got it?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir." I kept my eyes down, but every little movement in the air sent chills of apprehension through my body. It was disconcerting, although not entirely in a bad way.

"As I said before, I want you to stand on your toes, hands behind your back." I could feel his eyes as he drank in my trembling form. I pushed myself up, lifting my heels off the floor, and clasped my hands together, arching my back and causing my breasts to jut out. "Perfect. Now I think we need to do some re-training so to speak. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir…" This was not going to be fun.

Tom walked around me, surveying me, then used the cane to swat at my heels. "Higher. Good girl. Don't move." He walked behind me so I couldn't see, and my legs began to shake. It was much harder than it seemed at first. I quickly tired, and had to struggle to stay on my toes. As Tom watched from behind me, he continued to swat lightly at my heels as I tried to keep from losing my balance. "Good job, darling. You may put your heels down. Now touch your toes."

Tom tossed the cane on the table and slid his fingers between my legs, tracing up to my wet folds. "God, you are so wet now." He grabbed me by my wrists to keep me from falling over, then thrust two fingers into me roughly, deeply. I whined, but it only made him push deeper. "Mmm, yes. That's perfect. Stay there. Don't move." 

I tried to crane my neck, but I could not see where he went. When he came back into view, he had some rope. "Stand up, hands clasped in front of you." I did, and Tom took some rope and began to tie my wrists together. He'd been practicing, I could tell. It didn't take him very long, and it looked absolutely elegant. "Okay, sweetheart, now bend over the back of that chair." _Holy fuck._ I was a little worried, but I didn't hesitate; I didn't want to disobey.

Tom nudged my legs a little wider and began to tie my left ankle to the chair leg. My stomach dropped, and by the time he got to the other ankle, I was shaking violently. This was unlike anything we'd ever done before. I had never actually been completely unable to move. I was terrified, but I also felt… free. Once he had finished binding me, it was like a little switch went off and my whole body just relaxed, just gave in to the fear and embraced it. It wasn't that I wasn't scared. It wasn't that I stopped shaking. I just didn't want to fight or struggle anymore. I wanted him to have me. All of me. Still on his knees, Tom ran his hands up the insides of my legs, following each curve, then touching his lips to my inner thighs, biting the sensitive flesh and sucking slowly, then biting again. Each time his teeth met my skin, I twitched and moaned. "Be quiet, sweetheart. I don't want to have to gag you tonight, but if you push me I will. You need to learn."

Tom stood up and disappeared again. I couldn't see anything, and the longer he was gone, the more my heart raced, wondering what was next. He came around to the table, grabbing the cane and smoothing the hair from my eyes. Then he whispered in my ear, "And tonight you _will_ learn."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded softly, the tears starting to fall. "We'll start with 20. I know it's a lot. But you need to learn to push your boundaries, and I need to stop giving in to your weaknesses. Do you understand, Elizabeth? I'm doing this for us both."

"Yes, sir. I love you, sir."

"And I love you, darling. Now I want you to say thank you after each lash, understand?"

"Yes, sir." At least I was already acquainted with the cane now. But the blows stung terribly, and I had misgivings about being able to handle so many. I was also pretty sure I would have terrible welts tomorrow. 

The first blow was not so bad. I don't know if he was starting off easy to be nice, or to be cruel, but I said, "Thank you, sir," without much emotion in my voice and prepared for the next. That was a big mistake.

"Well if it's that easy, perhaps I should hit a little harder?" The next blow was agony, and he aimed it against my wetness, so that the pain was almost unbearable. Literally. I almost asked him to actually stop. I yelped, and in a strangled voice, forced myself to say it: "Thank you, sir."

He abated a little on the next one, but it seemed every other strike was pure misery. "Thank you sir…" I tried every time to enunciate so he could hear it, but my throat kept tightening up and I could barely speak.

"Darling I didn't hear you on that last one. I think it was number 8. Shall I start over?" I could almost hear the smile in his voice, and it sent shivers down my spine. 

"No, sir please. Please I'm sorry. _Thank you, sir._ "

"Okay, last warning, pet. And I don't want to hear you cry out, either. If I gag you tonight, it will not be with a cloth gag."

_Shit._ I knew he had been threatening to get a ball gag, but I didn't think he'd really do it. He knew I hated being gagged more than anything. He didn't ask me a question, so I didn't answer. I just braced myself. The next blows were terrible, but I got through them, each time managing to stay quiet until the required "Thank you, sir" passed through my lips. Once we got to 20 my ass was so numb I could barely feel anything anymore except the throbbing in my wetness and the little drips of moisture down my inner thigh. Tom disappeared again, and when he came back he placed his hands on either side of my hips and I could feel the tip of his cock brushing against my entrance. Without a word, he slid into me, not stopping until he was buried completely. I bit my arm, trying not to make a noise, the tears still streaming down my cheeks. He didn't move. He just stood there with his cock deep inside of me. I tried to be quiet, but occasionally a whimper just slipped out of me.

"You are my perfect girl, Elizabeth. That I can tear you apart so completely. And we have barely even started." He began to rotate his hips, just a little, but didn't pull back at all. Each rotation would brush against my G-spot, carrying me closer and closer to orgasm. His fingers dug into my hips as he tried to still his growing need to thrust. He wanted to make it last. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back just a little, then thrust into me, then again, gradually pulling out more and more until he was pulling almost completely out before driving back into me again. My folds were so sore from the cane, it became too much. Even with my mouth around my forearm, my face pushed into it, I began to moan softly but noticeably as the climax drew closer. At first, Tom ignored me, but I couldn't quell the noises and he finally stopped. "Darling. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry…" 

Tom sighed audibly, then pulled out of me, leaving me there. When he came back, he cut the ropes from around my ankles. "Go in the other room and get on the bed. On your knees, head down."

"I'm sorry, sir." 

"Come here." I stood up tentatively and walked towards him. He put one hand around my neck, then with his other hand, smacked me on the cheek. I began to cry, the tears streaming down my face. It's not that I hadn't consented to this, being slapped, it wasn't even a soft limit, actually. It was that Tom specifically stated he'd only do it when he was very angry with me. And that was humiliating. I spoke out of turn, twice, and I didn't follow directions. Now he was pissed, and I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. " _Now do as I say_."

I went into our new bedroom, which was actually smaller, but the bed was bigger. I got on the bed and put my head down. My arms were still bound, so I could not put them behind my back. Tom came in and didn't say a word. Instead, he got on the bed and knelt behind me. He set a few things down behind me on the bed, but I couldn't see what they were. I wouldn't have to wait long. He entered me again, roughly, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. Then, without any warning at all, he put the ball gag in my mouth. I didn't even have time to plead, or to beg, or even to whimper. He secured it around the back of my head and then let go of my hair. Then he handed me a small ball with a bell inside, in case I needed to stop. I sobbed against the gag. I hated it. Truly. 

"There. Much better. From now on, you need to remember this sweetheart. I will not easy-going any longer. I will not indulge your whims. My name is around your neck now. You belong to me. And you will obey me."  _Yes_. Even as my cries were choked by the gag in my mouth, I wanted to shout it. No matter how much I was punished, and no matter how hard it was to learn to be obedient, I didn't want to change a thing. I was his. I wanted only for him to dominate me completely.

He began to move, delving deeper with each movement, but not rushing it. Now he could take his time. He would move into different angles, watching my body each time he thrust again, finding which way gave us both the most exquisite pleasure. Then he would bear down, forcing himself into me, stretching me as my body undulated beneath his. I could barely take it, although I knew I couldn't fail this final test. I couldn't bite my arm, so I tried to will my nerves into submission, determined to keep my body from coming. "You will come tonight darling, if you're very good. But not yet." I could hear him grunting, so perfectly in that voice, any sound he made just made me vibrate with desire. "You know what I want. Do you want it too?"

He didn't move, he just waited to see if I would stop him. I didn't want to, honestly. I wanted to make him happy, and I knew anal sex made him happy. And when we had finally done it, it was actually amazing despite the pain. He pulled his cock from me, and I braced myself, but instead, I could hear faint buzzing. I turned to get a better look and I could see him holding a small vibrator. He slid it inside of me, crooked against my G-spot. It was powerful, and he had it turned all the way up. I was totally confused now, but the vibrator felt incredible, and then Tom began to rub my tender clit. "Don't come yet, darling," he admonished me, "or you won't at all." I writhed beneath him as he rubbed harder, tempting, daring me to come. I bit against the ball gag as I continued to force my orgasm back down. "You're doing fantastic, sweetheart, almost there." I was so close to giving up and letting go, but he was already so irritated with me, so disappointed, so I cleared my mind. Then he asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, exhaling to calm myself.  I could feel the cold wet lubricant, followed by the push as he slid slowly into my ass until he was inside completely, the vibrator still running, the combined sensations overwhelming. The shock caused every muscle in my body to became rigid. I was still scared despite my consent, and he could feel it. "Shh… perfect girl. Let go. I am going to make you come completely undone, sweetheart. I will unravel you until you think you're completely gone. And then I'll bring you back. Do you trust me?"

I nodded again, the tears coming now like streams down my cheeks, and I could feel the little padlock around my neck, knowing his initials were against my skin, and I knew I could do anything for him. I pushed my hips back to meet him, despite the discomfort, begging him to fuck me. He obliged, pulling back and then sinking into me, each time thrusting harder, until he was untamed and wild, and I could hear his voice, growling, "Fuck, oh god, yes, Elizabeth. Jesus, you…" I knew that he could feel the vibrator, nestled inside my cunt, as he fucked my ass, over and over, and I was so close to breaking. I began to shriek, the sensations came from inside out and back again. "Yes, darling, completely broken…" I came, like a rapture, little bits of light fluttering in from my periphery, growing bigger and bigger until it was a deluge of light and pain and pleasure. My consciousness began to flicker, and I don't even remember Tom coming, or taking the vibrator out. The next thing I remember was him undoing my gag and kissing me. He held me and rocked me. I was lost for a bit, still clutching the little ball in my bound hands, the intensity more than I was used to feeling. But after a few minutes of his arms wrapped around my shuddering body, I looked up and smiled.

"See, Elizabeth?" He pressed his lips against mine, his tongue tasting me, savoring me. "I'll always put you back together."


End file.
